


[Podfic] Until My Feet Bleed and My Heart Aches

by LambieLamb, loquacious fish (belgianblue)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst, Anxiety, Audio Format: MP3, Canon Universe, Confessions, Drama, Enemies to Lovers, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Happy Ending, Hate Sex, Hate to Love, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Rivals, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Single POV, Slow Burn, Social Media
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-10-08 04:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10378926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LambieLamb/pseuds/LambieLamb, https://archiveofourown.org/users/belgianblue/pseuds/loquacious%20fish
Summary: Podfic version of the wonderful fanfic 'Until My Feet Bleed and My Heart Aches' by Reiya





	1. The Days That Bind Us

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Until My Feet Bleed and My Heart Aches](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8748484) by [Reiya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiya/pseuds/Reiya). 



> I just really love podfics and after we got the ‘go’ from Reiya and belgianblue decided she would do the reading, a dream came true <3

**Author:** Reiya

 **Read by:** belgianblue

 **Mixing by:** LambieLamb

 **Length:** 23:12

 **Songs used:** Bad Blood by Bastille;  Winter Music Instrumental January by Derek  & Brandon Fiechter;  O Mio Babbino Caro sung by Renee Fleming

**Download:[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/bxx3662ucw8lhl2/Until+My+Feet+Bleed+And+My+Heart+Aches+Podfic+Chapter+1.mp3)**

 


	2. Memories You Bury or Live By

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fast update because we already got the second chapter done before we posted the first x3

**Author:** Reiya

**Read by:** belgianblue

**Mixing by:** LambieLamb

**Lengh:**  19:12

**Songs used:**  Never Look Away by Vienna Teng; Cœur de Pirate by Francis

**Download:[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/mnjqmnwjlsms7b6/Until+My+Feet+Bleed+And+My+Heart+Aches+Podfic+Chapter+2.mp3)**


	3. Who Are We (To Turn Each Other's Heads)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously died so many times while mixing this ;; I hope you'll enjoy it <3

**Author:** Reiya

**Read by:** belgianblue

**Mixing by:** LambieLamb

**Lengh:**  33:33

**Songs used:** This Love (Will Be Your Downfall) by Elllie Goulding, Secret Garden by Nocturne,  Waltz of Love by Eugen Doga, River Flows in You by Yiruma

**Download:[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/mngggmhpt8fpsq9/Until+My+Feet+Bleed+And+My+Heart+Aches+Podfic+Chapter+03.mp3)**


	4. You Know We’re Gonna Be Legends

**Author:** Reiya

**Read by:** belgianblue

**Mixing by:** LambieLamb

**Length:** 34:44

**Songs used:** Young God by Halsey, Hell Hath No Such Fury by David Chappell

**Download:[mp3](https://mega.nz/#!he40jRqb!ECFNuSdbkqjDred812pnj0qFSLBYl0usJW83Rzo-_J4)  
**


	5. All I Ever Wanted Was The World

**Author:** Reiya

**Read by:** belgianblue

**Mixing by:** LambieLamb

**Length:**  33:26

**Songs used:**  Primadonna by Marina and the Diamonds, Mariage d'amour by Richard Clayderman

**Download:[mp3](https://mega.nz/#!RDAQlJ7A!5QUtED67Q-cGsKV24McW4kiIdi7WLX-L0DTA32nQa_4)**


	6. Count Me Away Before You Sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a wild ride ♡  
> I apologize in advance - I kinda went a bit overboard with the music but it's just too beautiful;;

**Author:** Reiya

 **Read by:** belgianblue

 **Mixing by:** LambieLamb

 **Length:**  1:06:59

 **Songs used:** Trade Mistakes by Panic! At The Disco, 

                    Falling Slowly by Glen Hansard and Marketa Irglova,

                    Oblivion by Astor Piazzolla, played by Stjepan Hauser,

                    Por Una Cabeza played by Nicola Benedetti,

                    Trędowata Walc by Wojciech Kilar

**Download:[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/o83grx4ucvlu2iz/Until+My+Feet+Bleed+And+My+Heart+Aches+Podfic+Chapter+06.mp3)**


	7. I'm Always Saying How I Don't Need You

**Author:** Reiya

**Read by:** belgianblue

**Mixing by:** LambieLamb

**Length:**  32:15

**Songs used:**  Please Don't Leave Me by P!nk;  O Mio Babbino Caro sung by Renee Fleming

**Download:[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/atd8ko38cmx0ac9/Until+My+Feet+Bleed+And+My+Heart+Aches+Podfic+Chapter+07.mp3)**


	8. A Kick in the Teeth Is Better For Some

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was a pleasure to mix this - please enjoy <3

**Author:** Reiya

 **Read by:** belgianblue

 **Mixing by:** LambieLamb

 **Length:**  1:41:54

 **Songs used:**  Kiss with a Fist by Florence + The Machines, Belle from Notre Dame de Paris; History Maker by Dean Fujioka

**Download:[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/22hpp3ah78813jc/Until+My+Feet+Bleed+And+My+Heart+Aches+Podfic+Chapter+08.mp3)**


	9. This Is Our Time (No Turning Back)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We got an amazing coverart made by [Evermore](https://evermoredeath.tumblr.com/tagged/my%20art) <3  
> thank you so much for this <3

 

****

**Author:** Reiya

**Read by:** belgianblue

**Mixing by:** LambieLamb

**Length:**  1:42:14

**Songs used:**  Live Like Legends by Ruelle; Sun and Moon from Miss Saigon     

**Download:[mp3](https://mega.nz/#!oCABmKob!Ob5LfnNkz5gjEjzRtutkvGDFiCdCI0Ee5oR7rnxCVAM)**


	10. And The Best Reward

****

**Author:** Reiya

 **Read by:** belgianblue

 **Mixing by:** LambieLamb

 **Coverart by** : [Evermore](https://evermoredeath.tumblr.com/tagged/my%20art)

 **Length:**  1:54:03

 **Songs used:**  Dark Eyes originally by Yevhen Hrebinka and Florian Hermann; Tango des los Exilados by Vanessa Mae

**Download:[mp3](https://mega.nz/#!tGg1SDRb!2SfkbyBg5VacMmyKCFtG5760xQSMPV9jG-sBxBRInlE)**


	11. You Kiss Me (I'm Falling)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woow what a monster!! Sorry for the long wait but this chapter was just frickin huuuge! (look out for chapter 14 it has a similar wordcount :D)  
> Still I really like the outcome of this! I hope you do too :)

 

**Author:** Reiya

**Read by:** belgianblue

**Mixing by:** LambieLamb

**Length:** 02:32:20

**Songs used:** On a Night Like This by Kylie Minogue; 愛について～Eros～ from the Yuri on Ice Soundtrack

**Download:** [mp3](https://mega.nz/#!BGggGYDD!OSjQfhzqO09bW-e3ycaq1P0PN3i_EEjlIkCiWFjejPI)


	12. It's Wonderful To Fall (Let's Love and Risk It All)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! But here we are, returning from war and bringing the new Chapter! :D

**Author:**  Reiya

**Read by:**  belgianblue

**Mixing by:**  LambieLamb

**Coverart by** : [Evermore](https://evermoredeath.tumblr.com/tagged/my%20art)

**Length:**  1:55:27

**Songs used:**  A Little Too Much by Natasha Bedingfield; You Only Live Once by Wataru Hatano

**Download:[mp3](https://mega.nz/#!QXwClAzb!TaxItsW0GffIf0JlXdmQXfrFtBxRJnCeXmw92iT3xEo)**


End file.
